1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the booting of a computer system, and one particular implementation relates to controlling access to memory in a multi-booting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a computer is powered on, a sequence of operations, referred to as a booting sequence, is performed to load an operating system. In a multi-booting system, more than one operating system is stored on the computer, and a user selects the appropriate operating system to load during the booting sequence.